


Memories That Don't Exist

by fallentale



Category: Deltarune (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Alphyne, Alphys - Freeform, Deltarune - Freeform, F/F, Gay, No Mercy Route, Papyrus - Freeform, Sans - Freeform, True Pacifist Route, UT, Undyne - Freeform, asgore - Freeform, toby why, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-19 23:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16544771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallentale/pseuds/fallentale
Summary: she keeps having dreams that are too specific, too realistic. she might even call them memories, but she doesn't recall of living in them.then again, she remembers them. they're far from her grasp, but she can see the life she once had many timelines ago.





	Memories That Don't Exist

**Author's Note:**

> *READ ME!*  
> damb i haven't written an undertale fanfic since 2016 but i'm back with deltarune bc it's officially taken over my life.  
> after reading a bunch of theories and analyzing deltarune, i got really sad knowing that alphyne doesn't exist in this universe :< i wanted to elaborate more on that with the info we had, so undyne became my test subject lol. i like to think that the events of undertale come back as memories of sorts to some of the characters, and i thought undyne would be a cool character to try that on! so here we go, hurting the fish lady again asdhaskfj  
> there's two music suggestions later on, so be sure to give them a listen.  
> as always, kudos, comments, and bookmarks are deeply appreciated. enjoy! <3

In her dreams, she battled with the fiercest of enemies. In her dreams, she felt her soul beat with passion and determination. In her dreams, she wooed the girl.

But those were just dreams. Reality, on the other hand, was much more boring.

Undyne was hoping for something exciting to happen as she walked down the sidewalk in her police garb, but nothing ever did. She was surprised that she hadn't given her hopes up yet.

It was always the same, old thing; start the morning at the police station, direct traffic, see if anyone is causing trouble (which never happens), go back to the police station, go home. Rinse and repeat.

The most action Undyne ever got in this sleepy town was that a person went a mile too fast in the school zone, but when she looked back on that, she realized it was probably one of the _worst_ moments of action she could have been apart of.

The autumn air grew cold around Undyne as she continued her stroll down the sidewalk. The sun fell behind the horizon, and hues of black and blue painted the sky. The lights of every building began to turn off while the street lamps turned on. Cars rode down the street, the darkness swallowing them whole. Undyne watched them with a longing look on her face.

She always wondered where those random cars drove off to. Were they on a journey of a lifetime? Were they just wanting to see where the great road would take them? Were they escaping a guilt that they couldn't explain?

Either way, she hoped it was more thrilling than here.

Undyne finally arrived at the police station. Sighing, she pushed open the door and stepped inside. After walking through a row of metal desks, she entered her tiny office and threw her police cap onto her chair. She opened one of the drawers, fishing out her house keys and wallet. She took off her utility belt and sat it on her desk. She lazily walked out of the building, too tired to say goodbye to anyone who remained.

The chilly air embraced the monster once more as she headed to her right. She twirled her ring of keys around her index finger. She arrived at a crosswalk and turned right again, heading up the street. She could see her house not far from where she was. Noticing this, she picked up her pace.

She reached her front porch, picking out the right key as she stepped closer to the door. With a satisfying click _,_ she unlocked it.

Undyne closed the door with her foot and chucked her keys onto the table. She turned around and locked the door. She slipped off her boots, her movements groggy and slow. She dragged herself through the living room and to her bedroom. She blindly felt for the light switch on the wall and flipped it on, illuminating her yellow and blue bedroom. She pulled the ponytail from her fiery red hair as she threw herself onto her soft bed.

She let out an exhausted groan and rolled onto her back. She frowned at the ceiling, irritated, bored, and most certainly tired. She dragged her hands down her face.

"Shitty day, shitty day, _shitty day,"_ she muttered to herself, each "shitty day" growing in volume.

Knowing she had to get ready to sleep, Undyne grudgingly pushed herself off of her bed and gathered her pajamas from her wardrobe. With a sports team shirt and a pair of sweatpants in tow, she went into her bathroom to change.

Undyne slipped into her pajamas and washed her face, specks of water flying onto the hazy mirror as she did so. She brushed her teeth with a cinnamon-flavored toothpaste. She wiped her mouth with a dirty towel. Sighing, she turned off the light as she walked into the kitchen.

She peered into the fridge, pulling out a jug of orange juice. She flicked the cap off and took a swig of the drink. She made a sound of disgust, sticking out her tongue.

"Goddammit, I should've _known_ that was gonna be gross," she grumbled. Revolted, she placed the jug back into the fridge and closed it.

She went back into her bedroom, turning off the light. She collapsed onto her bed and drew the covers over her. She rested her head on the cotton pillows. Her eyelids grew heavy, and she drifted off into sleep.

She could now live the life she wanted to in her dreams.

* * *

"H-Here. I-I got this, um...just for you."

She placed the eye patch into Undyne's claws. She fiddled with her thumbs as she averted her gaze. "I think it’ll, uh...it'll look really good on you."

Undyne gazed at the eye patch and lined it up with her bad eye. Grinning, she tied it around her head.

Why did she need an eye patch again? Both of her eyes were good. Neither of them were damaged in any way. Through the confusion of her subconscious, she assumed she needed one for her dream.

And who was this reptilian monster standing in front of her? She had never seen her in her entire life...but for some reason, she felt like she had known her forever.

Sitting beside Undyne was a handheld mirror. She brought it up to her face and stared at the eye patch covering her eye. She smiled, turning her face at different angles. "Oh, Al...this is perfect." She sat the mirror down and smiled at the monster. "Thank you. I really appreciate it."

The monster blushed a shade darker. "O-Oh, it's...it's, um, no problem at all!"

Undyne felt her cheeks grow hot. She laughed heartily and rose to her feet. "I look so badass!"

The monster push her glasses higher on her snout as she giggled. Her golden tail gently smacked the rocky ground beneath her feet. Her overbite came down upon her lip while she tugged at her pink shirt.

"Undyne," she spoke, timidly, "w-would you, um, wanna...would you wanna hang out again?"

Undyne looked at the monster, beaming. She knelt down and grabbed her shoulders. "Of _course_ I'd want to! You always plan the best stuff."

The monster blinked, shocked. An awkward smile came across her face. “Really?"

"Hell yeah!" exclaimed Undyne. She hugged the monster tight. "Just let me know and I'm down for anything. We'll have so much fun!"

"O-Okay!" piped up the monster. She wiggled in Undyne's arms. "But, uh...let's try not to get you hurt, alright?"

Undyne burst into laughter as she let go of the monster. "Aw, but that's the _fun_ part!" She pointed at her eye patch. "Besides, I look so cool with this, don't you agree?"

The monster blushed again, nodding her head. "Y-Yeah, you do..."

Undyne chuckled and began to make her way out of the crystal-covered cavern. "Send me a text if you think of anything that we can do together." She turned around and waved goodbye. "See you later, Alphys!"

Alphys.

Alphys.

_Alphys._

Undyne didn't know the name that came out of her mouth, but it sounded so familiar. It was like falling into the arms of someone she loved. It was a name that carried a great warmth.

But she didn't have the faintest idea of who this "Alphys" was.

Just as the monster raised her hand to return the gesture, a screaming sound thundered in Undyne's ears.

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

* * *

 

Undyne awoke to the sound of her alarm blaring. She growled and sat up straight, glowering at the clock with fury in her eyes. She smacked it to the ground, and it made a final ring before shutting off.

So much for finishing a pleasant dream.

Undyne flopped back onto her pillow. Her eyes were glued to the ceiling, and she felt that regular annoyance return to her.

She didn't want to be frustrated with her normal, boring life _again._ She was sick of it, almost to the point where she could probably puke. This town was too small for her. If she didn't get any action soon, she was sure that she would die from unamusement.

Yet she found herself getting out of bed and preparing herself for the day.

* * *

 

Undyne sat at her desk, fiddling with a piece of blue string that came off of her button-up. She tied it around her finger a few times before realizing how bored she truly was.

Fed up with her ennui, she hopped out of her seat and walked over to the filing cabinet in the corner of the room. She opened it, searching through the yellow files. She was hoping to see a new piece of paper, but alas, she found none.

In a spout of rage, Undyne screamed through her teeth and slammed the drawer shut. Her force rattled the entire cabinet. She covered her eyes with her hands and slid down to the floor.

She stomped her foot in irritation. "This freakin' _sucks."_ She stomped her foot again. "This freakin' _sucks!"_

There was a hesitant knock at the door. "Undyne? You okay in there?"

Undyne looked up and through the window, she could see the blurry shape of a police officer. She sighed, her hands dropping to her sides.

"Yeah, hold on." She rose to her feet and walked over to the door. She opened it, revealing an ice elemental.

He offered a smile of pity and jutted his thumb near the desks. "I heard you scream, so I came over." He looked over her shoulder. "You, uh, good?"

"I'm fine, don't worry about it, Vendi," she reassured him, dryly. "I...I think I'm gonna head home soon."

Vendi looked at Undyne with worry in his white eyes. He leaned against the doorway, concerned. "You sure you're okay? You've been kinda weird lately."

Undyne faked a smile. "I'm okay, dude. Just a bit frustrated it all." She scratched at the back of her head. "I'm sure a little sleep will fix it."

Vendi began to walk away from the door. "Alright, just don't push yourself too hard tonight." He turned on his heels and walked back to his desk. 

Undyne closed the door and gnawed at the bottom of her lip. She looked out the window, noticing that the night sky was appearing. She massaged her temples.

At least she could go home to another dream.

* * *

 

"C'mon!" she boomed. "Give me all you got, Paps!"

A skeleton stood in front of her, a blue bone in his hands. He let out a proud "Nyeh, heh, heh!" and threw it at her.

Undyne was about to move until she realized the trick that came with the attack. She stood still and watched the bone faze through her. She smirked, pointing her spear at the skeleton. "You're gonna have to try a little harder than _that."_

The skeleton harrumphed, his gloved hands glowing blue. "I'll beat you one day, Undyne. Just you wait!"

Undyne burst into laughter, dropping her spear. It dissipated into a thousand, sparkling specks. She dusted off her pants as the blue magic around the skeleton's hands faded away.

"You still did a good job today," she grinned as she walked up to the skeleton. She placed a firm hand on his shoulder. "We just gotta keep practicing."

"Do you _really_ think I'll be in the Royal Guard?" he asked, beaming.

Undyne hesitated for a moment. She chuckled and gave the skeleton a thumbs-up. "I’m...I'm sure you will, Paps."

"Hooray!" cheered the skeleton, throwing his hands up in the air.

Now who was _this?_ Why was Undyne calling him "Paps?" That couldn't have been his real name, right?

Despite being stuck in her dream's confusion, Undyne cackled and slapped the skeleton on the back. She walked away from the yard, leading the skeleton with her. "Alright, big guy. Let's get you back home to Sans."

_Who the hell was "Sans?"_

The lean skeleton slumped, a frown on his face. "Aw, but I wanted to do more training!"

"Dude, we've been here for, like, the past six hours," said Undyne with an uneasy smile.

"I know, but it's so much fun!" countered the skeleton. He turned his gaze up to the crystallized ceiling. "I suppose future Royal Guard members have to rest, though..."

"There you go," said Undyne. "Maybe while you're back in Snowdin, you can, uh...look for humans or something."

The skeleton's eye sockets glimmered with excitement. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah, dude," said Undyne. _"Somebody's_ gotta look out for them."

The skeleton stopped in his tracks, squealing. He threw out his arms and embraced Undyne. "Wowie! Thank you, Undyne!"

Undyne chuckled, patting the back of the skeleton. "It's no problem, Papyrus."

_Papyrus?_

What a strange name. It sounded so familiar to her, but she had never met a Papyrus in her entire life. First Alphys, now him.

How curious.

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

* * *

 

Undyne opened her eyes, her gaze locked on the ceiling fan that slowly spun around. She gnawed at the inside of her cheek, processing the dream she just had.

She gathered _three_ names now; Alphys, Sans, and Papyrus. She hadn't heard those names in her whole life, but now she had them. They were so distant, yet so close. These dreams weren't just ordinary dreams. They had to mean _something._

Undyne was no magician, but perhaps, she could find it on her own through a more simple means.

 _Maybe there's something in the police department,_ she thought. _We've got every resident in the files. I'll probably start with that skeleton dude first._

She rolled out of her bed and grabbed the hair tie lying on the nightstand. She gathered her hair to the back of her head and wrapped it into a ponytail. A small smile creeped across her lips as she stared out the window.

She was starting to get a taste of action.

* * *

 

Undyne rushed into the police department, the stares of her colleagues on her back. Her eyes were glued to her office door.

"Hey, Undyne," called one of her cohorts from behind. "Why are you here?"

"Just looking for something," she said, curtly. Without waiting for a response, she threw open the door and slammed it shut behind her.

She ran over to the filing cabinet. Her fingers floated towards the second-to-last drawer. She pulled it open, fishing out two files. She sat them on her desk and opened the first.

She skimmed through pictures of people she either knew well or didn't recognize at all. She didn't find the skeleton, though. Frustrated, she collected the papers strewn across her desk and placed them back into the first file. She opened the second, praying for a clue, but found none. She growled and closed the file.

There was no sign of a skeleton anywhere in the resident papers.

Undyne slammed her fist on her desk, gritting her teeth. "There's gotta be _someone!"_

There was a knock on her door. "You okay in there, Undyne?" asked a voice.

Undyne looked up, seeing a familiar blur through the window. She bit her lip and rushed over to the door. She opened it, and there stood Vendi.

"Not to be nosy, but isn't today your day off?" he asked, worried.

"It is, but I'm, uh, looking for something," answered Undyne, quickly. She grabbed the elemental's shoulders. "Vendi, are there any skeletons in this freakin' town?"

Vendi blinked and tilted his head to the side. "Uh, yeah. Two of them just moved in a couple days ago."

Undyne goggled at Vendi. "Why the hell aren't they in the files, then?"

"We're still waiting on their info," he replied as he gently took Undyne's hands off of him. "They're pretty new in town, Undyne. It's gonna take them at least a week to get everything together for us." He squinted at Undyne. "Are they criminals or something?"

"No, no," reassured Undyne. "Just need to, uh, talk to them about something." She placed her hands on the sides of the doorway. "Where do they live?"

"Near that old diner," replied Vendi. "Their house kinda looks like a cabin. You can't miss it."

Undyne's mood lightened. She was getting somewhere now.

With her anticipation driving her forth, Undyne brushed past Vendi. "Thanks, dude! See you tomorrow."

"Bye-" started Vendi, but he was too late; Undyne had already ran out the door. He let his hand fall and he sighed.

* * *

 

Undyne sprinted through the streets and made it to the old diner. She glanced at it and noticed that the original name was scribbled out. A new name hung off of the very end of the sign, reading, "Sans's." Intrigued, she slowed down and squinted at the sloppy handwriting.

 _That_ was new. She wondered who crossed it out.

"Heya."

Undyne whirled around to her left, spotting a stout skeleton sitting against the door of a cabin. He smiled at her, his hands stuffed in his pockets.

Undyne stared at the skeleton, bewildered. _That_ wasn't the skeleton she saw in her dream. Same monster, sure, but this one was too short. Not to mention sloppily dressed.

Undyne cleared her throat and took a step forward. "Hey there..."

The skeleton walked onto the sidewalk, close to where Undyne was standing. "Don't think I've seen your face around before." He tilted his skull. "What's your name?"

"Undyne." She managed to flash a proud smile. "I'm the chief police officer here."

"Uh oh, you gonna arrest me?" he joked.

"No," giggled Undyne. Her laughter died out. "No, I...I came here to ask you something. I know I just met you, but you look like the guy I need to talk to."

"Shoot," he said. "Whatcha need?"

"I, uh...I was wondering who you were," asked Undyne. She pointed at the cabin. "I know you just moved in."

The skeleton chuckled. "Well, pretty sure you already saw my name." He nodded towards the diner's new name.

Undyne looked up at the diner's sign. She saw "Sans's" again. Shocked, she looked down at the skeleton. "You're...Sans?"

"Yup." He winked. "Pretty cool, huh?"

"I...I guess so," said Undyne in a quiet voice. She shuddered and stared at the cabin. "So, you live with anyone else or is it just you?"

Sans glanced at his house. "My little brother and I live in there. Just the two of us."

A light bulb flickered on in Undyne's mind. She gawked at Sans. "Wh-What's his name?"

Sans shrugged, a cheeky smile on his face. "Sorry pal, but I think giving my bro’s info to strangers is kinda creepy."

Undyne frowned. "It's just his name." She pointed at herself, grinning uneasily. "Besides, I'm chill. I'm not gonna kill him or anything."

"That's something a killer would say," teased Sans.

Undyne groaned, pulling at her hair. "Look, I just need to know his name. That's all I'm asking."

Sans kicked at the dirt, swinging back and forth on his heels. "Why do you wanna know?"

Undyne opened her mouth to speak, but couldn't formulate her words. She didn't want to sound creepy, for she was already in that area with the skeleton as of now. She sighed, pushing a lock of hair behind her ear. "I, uh...heard his name in a dream last night." She quickly glanced at Sans. "I know that sounds _really_ weird, but I was just wondering if he's the same guy."

Sans stared at Undyne for a long, nerve wracking moment. He finally turned his gaze towards the street. "What was his name in your dream?"

"Uh, Papyrus," she answered.

Sans' eye sockets widened slightly. "Yeah...that's my bro's name."

Undyne gasped. "Are you freakin' serious?"

"Yeah." He nodded his head towards the front door. "He's pretty shy around new people. Ever since we moved here, I've been trying to get him to go outside and make some friends, but he doesn't really wanna do that."

Undyne rose her brows in bafflement. Even though she barely saw Papyrus in her dream, she was certain that he wasn't shy. He seemed more outgoing in the dream.

Sans chuckled, closing his eye sockets. "I guess that's what happens when you're a baby bones who's new in town."

"Wait, what did you say?" asked Undyne, catching Sans' words.

"He's a baby bones who's new in town," he repeated. "What about it?"

It was as if a supernova exploded in Undyne's mind. Either her dreams were completely wrong or there was something more to this, but she knew for sure that the Papyrus in her dreams was _not_ a child.

"Your little brother is a _kid?"_ asked Undyne, dumbfounded.

Sans chuckled, raising a brow bone. "Yeah. What're you getting at?"

"Nothing," said Undyne. She took a step back. "Sorry for bothering you. I just, uh, wanted to know if I was right or not."

"Nah, you're good," said Sans as he waved his hand at her. His plastered smile brought forth a sense of genuine joy. "It's nice to meet new people. Maybe someday, you'll be able to meet Paps."

_Paps._

Undyne slowly nodded her head, hiding her realization. She grinned. "Yeah. Thanks for talking with me."

"No problem," said Sans. Silence filled the air as he stared at the pavement. Suddenly, he brought his head back up and gazed at Undyne. He pointed a bony finger at her. "Hey, do I...know you from somewhere? You seem _really_ familiar."

Undyne locked eyes with the skeleton. She laughed, brushing her hair to the side. "I'm thinking the same thing, but I don't think we've ever met before until now."

"You sure?" asked Sans, utterly confused. He shrugged again. "Maybe I'm having weird dreams, too." He headed towards the door of his house. Before he wrapped his fingers around the knob, he craned his neck to see Undyne. He smiled. "Welp, see you later, Miss Police Officer."

"See you..." whispered Undyne, distantly.

As the front door closed behind Sans, Undyne couldn't help but wonder if the skeleton was in the same predicament as her.

* * *

 

_[(Play music now.)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XDUqLwWhuV0&index=170&list=PLoq58GDeKElcdxUImxXYKqG91vdxzwrBH) _

Undyne clutched her spear tight as black goo rushed out from her chest. Her entire body shook, as if a mini earthquake was happening inside her. Her mouth tasted metallic, and she could hear a thumping noise in her ears.

Directly in front of her was a child, strikingly similar to Miss Toriel’s kid. If it weren't for the purple and blue shirt, small stature, and dark brown hair, she would've mistaken the person for Kris entirely. In their dusty and bruised hands, they carried a pair of ballet slippers. The same gunk that dripped from her injured chest decorated their pale pink tips.

Undyne looked down, the white heart on her armor beating rapidly. Grunting, she rose to her feet with the help of her spear. Her coughing morphed into weary laughter. She pointed the spear at the child, flashing a tired, toothy grin.

"D-Damn it," she croaked. She fell back to her knees, her hands quivering. "So even _that_ power...i-it wasn't enough?"

The child took a step closer, their expression blank. The ballet slippers hung loosely in their hands. From her position, Undyne could see blood and clumps of dust on their neck and cheeks.

Undyne locked eyes with the child, shaking her head. "If you...if you think I'm-I’m gonna give up hope...you're wrong. 'Cause I've got...I've got my fr-friends behind me." She coughed, black liquid spilling from her lips. She wiped her mouth as her fingers dissolved into goo. "Alphys t-told me that she'd watch me fight you...and i-if anything went wrong, she would evacuate...everyone."

There it was again; Alphys. The conscious part of Undyne wondered where she was now in the dream.

The child loomed over the warrior. The corner of their thin lips turned upward, revealing their teeth.

Undyne watched as tears stung her eyes. Why was she even _crying?_

"By now...by now she's called Asgore a-and told him to absorb th-the six human souls," she stuttered.

Asgore...from the flower shop? The old monster she loved dearly who took care of his plants like they were his own children? Why was _he_ involved in this?

She curled the remaining bits of her fingers into a fist. She glared at the child. "A-And this world..." She looked at the black sky, raising her spear into the air with all of the strength she could muster. Tears streamed down her face as her legs dissolved into dust. The thumping noise bellowed in her ears. The wind brushed violently past her.

"This world will _live on!"_

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

* * *

 

Undyne woke up with a start, sweat rivering down from her forehead. Her hair covered her eyes, but she pushed it away as she stared at the wall in front of her. She inhaled deeply and massaged her temples, still shaking.

"That...that was _too_ real," she muttered to herself. She squeezed her eyes shut. _"Too_ freakin' real."

If only she had someone to wrap their arms around her. If only she had _Alphys..._ whoever she was.

Undyne felt tears sting her eyes. She sniffled, resting her head back on the pillow. She shivered, holding her hands close to her chest.

She _had_ to find out who Alphys was. There was an ache in her soul, and she felt like it lead back to that mysterious Alphys. She should've checked the resident files yesterday, but her mind was only on Sans and Papyrus at the time.

But now, Alphys was the only thing that mattered.

And maybe, she could find out why she kept having these dreams. Could she even call them dreams? They seemed more like flashbacks--flashbacks to a time where everything was at peace.

_Where everything was in chaos._

The answers had to be found, and Undyne was willing to find them today.

* * *

 

If there was one person Undyne could trust about abnormal happenings, it was Asgore Dreemurr. The old monster was full of wisdom thanks to his old age. If anyone was going to understand what Undyne was going through, it was him.

So there Undyne stood, outside the Flower King. With her leather jacket keeping her warm, she walked through the chilly air and into the shop.

A small bell ringed as Undyne entered. The scent of flowers wafted through the air. A soft, golden light illuminated the main floor. Beautiful, green plants sat in every corner. Bags of fertilizer and seeds slouched against the counter. Water droplets fell off of giant leaves. Clumps of dirt littered the area around the potted plants. A jovial humming danced through Undyne’s ears.

Undyne caught sight of Asgore in the back of the room. He didn't notice her yet, for he was watering the plants around him. His head did perk up at the sound of the bell, though.

"Is someone here?" he asked, warmly. "Just a second, please!"

Undyne watched Asgore water the final plants with his pink watering can. Shortly after, he took a step back and brushed off his hands on his floral shirt. He turned around, smiling at his guest.

"Oh, howdy, Undyne!" he greeted. He walked up with opened his arms and wrapped them around her. "What a nice surprise!"

Undyne laughed as Asgore embraced her. "Hey there, Asgore." She looked around once he sat her back on the ground. "Are you busy right now?"

Asgore chuckled, a sense of woe in his tone. He shook his head. "No, I am not." His mood brightened. "Did you need something?"

Undyne scratched the back of her head. "Actually, I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Of course!" beamed Asgore. He turned his back on Undyne as he hurried towards the steps. "Let us chat over tea, shall we?"

Undyne nodded her head, and Asgore walked up the stairs. While he prepared their tea, Undyne's eyes fell upon the flora that decorated the shop. She was sure that half of the plants hadn't been sold at all, yet still, Asgore was taking good care of them. She approached a lively, golden flower sitting on the counter and ran her fingers across its petals.

Asgore came down minutes later carrying two mugs of piping-hot tea. He sat one on the counter and gave the other to Undyne.

"Now," he spoke, "what would you like to talk about?"

Undyne stared into the amber tea, the steam lifting towards her eyes. She winced as she swirled it around. "Uh, it's weird. I mean, it's really, _really_ weird."

"Oh, do not worry," soothed Asgore. "I'm sure it is nothing I cannot handle."

Undyne brought her gaze away from the tea. She sighed, biting her cheek. "Okay." She swallowed hard. "Do you...do you know anything about dreams? Specifically, weird-as-hell ones?"

Asgore stared at the ceiling as he searched his mind. "I have definitely had my fair share of odd dreams, but I wouldn't call myself an expert in analyzing them." He smiled. "However, I may be able to help with breaking them down a little." He brought his mug close to his lips. "Tell me about these dreams you are having."

Undyne's uncomfortable expression melted away. She took a sip of her tea. "Well...they're pretty different, but I feel like they connect somehow." She stared at Asgore. "Like a few nights ago, I had a dream I was hanging out with this girl." She pointed at her left eye. "She gave me an eye patch and told me to be careful. Not even sure what I did to damage my eye, but...but she helped me."

"Hm," uttered Asgore. "Do you remember the girl's name?"

"Yeah, it was...Alphys." She pressed her fingers against her temple. "But I have no idea who the hell she is."

"Alphys?" inquired Asgore. He sat his mug down. "Are you talking about the teacher at the school?"

Undyne blinked, baffled. "There's an...there's an actual Alphys living here?"

"Why, yes," answered Asgore, surprised that Undyne hadn't known. "We are good friends, her and I." He chuckled. "In exchange for comic books, I give her flowers. We have quite the trade."

"Wh-What's she like?" blurted out Undyne. Her soul was racing.

"Oh, she's quite nice," remarked Asgore. "She can be a bit shy at points, but she's a good person to be around. Brilliant, too."

Undyne furrowed her brows, puzzled. There was no way the two Alphyses could be connected, could they?

Asgore squinted at the table, deep in thought. "I'm beginning to...think of answers, but I am getting ahead of myself." He held up his hand. "What are the other dreams like?"

Undyne frowned, tapping her fingers against the tile. "This one was two days ago; I had a dream that I was hanging out with a skeleton named Papyrus. He was almost as tall as me and he dressed weird like he was a knight or something. I was training him to be apart of a thing called the 'Royal Guard,' but I have no idea what that is." She slumped. "So after we were done with that, I told him I'd take him back to a...a place called Snowdin to see his brother, Sans."

Asgore ran his fluffy fingers around the circumference of the mug. "Those are detailed names for a place you do not know and people you have never met before."

"But that's where it gets strange," continued Undyne. "Yesterday, I met Sans in _real life."_ She looked out the windows. "He has a brother named Papyrus too, but turns out he's actually a kid and not as old as me." Her bewilderment was growing. "And before he left, Sans said that he recognized me, even though we never met until just then."

Asgore made an O with his mouth, astonished. "That is...that is interesting."

"Right?" said Undyne, relieved that someone was just as confused as her. "It's like he has weird dreams, too."

"Have you had any other dreams?" asked Asgore.

Undyne nodded her head before realizing the final dream she had to speak of. Her expression darkened, and she looked back into her mug of tea. "I think the one I had last night was more of a nightmare..."

Asgore noticed Undyne's gloom. "If you do not feel comfortable talking about it, I understand."

"No, I'm fine," said Undyne, "it’s just pretty scary to look back on." She closed her eyes. "I...I think I was dying." She motioned her hands towards the middle of her chest. "There was this giant cut right here, and I was...I was on my knees holding onto a spear." She clutched her arm. "My body was turning into goo...and there was this _kid."_ She stared at Asgore. "They looked a lot like Kris, Asgore."

Asgore's jaw dropped. "H-How so?"

"They weren't _identical,_ but they almost had the same face and hair," answered Undyne. She let her hands fall. "I'm pretty sure this kid was _killing_ me."

Asgore looked at Undyne with fear in his eyes. He laughed. "K-Kris would never do something like that."

"I-I know," said Undyne. "I'm just saying that they looked like that kid is all." Her hands were shaking. "But what's even crazier is that I said both your name _and_ Alphys'. The way I spoke about you...it was like you were a _king_ or something."

Asgore rested his elbows on the counter and laughed. "Undyne, I am no king." He lifted a hand into the air. "But I _am_ a king of flowers."

"No, like, you were a literal king, Asgore," said Undyne. She idly cracked her knuckles. "A-And I even said that Alphys was _evacuating_ people." She looked at Asgore again. "Dreams aren't _that_ thorough."

A chill ran down Asgore's spine. His shoulders tensed. "Undyne, I...I do not think these are dreams." He wandered around the space behind the counter. "There is too much detail, and the same people are being mentioned." He stopped, his fingers on his chin. "These might...these might be _memories."_

Undyne watched Asgore as a lump formed in her throat. She gulped. "You think so?"

"Take what I say with a grain of salt, but these are too meticulous to be only dreams.” He walked towards Undyne. "The fact that you can even remember them is outstanding, Undyne. If they were normal dreams, you would have forgotten them the moment you woke up."

Undyne drifted from the counter. "Yeah, you're right..." She clenched her fists. "But I don't remember _being_ apart them. How could they be memories?"

Asgore grimaced. "Perhaps it is deja vu?"

Undyne shook her head. "It's too detailed. Deja vu isn't like that."

"Then they _must_ be memories," said Asgore, "memories of a...of a time you don't remember well."

"Like a past life?" questioned Undyne.

"Most likely." He touched the tip of a leaf, rubbing it in between his fingers. "Perhaps they are coming back to tell you something, but I do not know what that 'something' could be."

Undyne rubbed her neck. "Well, at least I was able to get some of it off of my shoulders." She gave Asgore a smile. "Thanks for helping me out. I know it was really confusing, but it cleared up a few things."

"Of course, Undyne," smiled Asgore. He wrapped her into another hug. "If you ever need anything else, I am always here."

Undyne giggled and withdrew from Asgore's arms. She waved goodbye and exited the shop.

Asgore watched Undyne fade from the view of the windows. He sighed and crossed his arms.

Whatever Undyne was going through, he was hoping that she would turn out alright in the end.

* * *

 

_[(Play music now.)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3o-DZpeRjvk&index=43&list=PLoq58GDeKElcdxUImxXYKqG91vdxzwrBH) _

They sat in the sand, their fingers intertwined with one another. The saltwater hit their ankles, bringing the smell of the ocean with it. Foam held onto the wet sand, covering seashells underneath it. The orange and purple sky hung over their heads. The sun was setting over the horizon, and the stars twinkled in the distance.

Alphys rested her head in the crook of Undyne's shoulder. "It's beautiful..."

"Yeah," agreed Undyne, wistfully. She wrapped an arm around Alphys. "I'm glad you're here with me, babe."

Alphys chuckled, blushing. "M-Me, too."

They watched the blue waves slap against the rocky cliffs. The silhouettes of seagulls flew across the sky. The sand was warm beneath their hands.

"U-Undyne?" asked Alphys, quietly.

Undyne looked down at her lover, smiling. "Yeah?"

Alphys, her eyes shiny, kept her gaze on the water. "Do you...do you ever feel like this will all end soon?"

Undyne's eye went wide. She held Alphys closer to her. "What are you talking about, babe?"

"S-Sometimes...I feel like everything we've ever been through will just be erased." She sniffled, wiping away her incoming tears. "I-I don't know why, but I've, um, been feeling like that a lot lately."

"Hey, hey," whispered Undyne. She brought Alphys closer to her, caressing her cheek. "Don't think things like that. It's not gonna happen. Everything we've made together will stay."

Tears pooled out of Alphys' eyes. "I’m-I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry," said Undyne. She looked at her girlfriend, worried. "Nothing's gonna disappear, I promise." She pressed her fingers into the sand. "All of this is real. It's not...it's not a dream, Al." She looked at the sky. "I get where you're coming from...all of the hard work leading up to us leaving the Underground could just disappear in an instant, but that's not gonna happen."

Alphys nodded her head, tears dripping off of her chin. "I don't know, I guess I-I just got anxious."

"It's okay," comforted Undyne as Alphys rested her head on her chest. She placed a kiss on her forehead. "I'll protect you from anything that tries to hurt you, okay?"

Alphys giggled. "O-Okay."

_Wake up, Undyne. It's only a dream._

Undyne laughed and ran her fingers up and down Alphys' shoulder. "You're one of the best, damn things that have ever happened to me, you know that?"

"Stop, you're making me blush," grinned Alphys.

_Come back to reality, Undyne._

Undyne laughed and gave Alphys another kiss, this time on the cheek. "I'm serious, Al."

Alphys looked deep into Undyne's yellow eye, smiling. "Y-You're the best thing that's ever happened to me, too."

Undyne chuckled, embracing Alphys' warmth. They sat there, gazing out into the ocean.

"Undyne?"

"Yeah?"

"I-I...I love you."

"I love yo-"

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_


End file.
